Nalu Love Fest
by Show Expert 1
Summary: So this is the first time I'm taking part in Nalu love fest and I have all the prompts with the bonus day. The prompts might be out of order with days, but you take what you can get. Thank you to those who did help me when I asked for it.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Making a marriage work is tough, but when your spouse is a competing assassin who is now set to kill you, you have to find out which is stronger. Is it your desire to kill your enemy or your love for your other? Mr. and Mrs. Smith AU

Natsu was driving home, which was out in the woods, and he was plenty angry. He recently learned that his own wife, Lucy, is an assassin like he is from an enemy organization and they've both been tasked to eliminate the other. They had a fancy night together, but now he's racing home to take Lucy out before she can take him out. Natsu drove up to their house, but he noticed that Lucy was able to make it home before he did.

"Nice try." Natsu said. Natsu pulled out a gun that he had hidden in his car and decided to sneak through the back. Natsu went in through the backdoor and treaded carefully through his own house. His wife could be anywhere and just waiting to take him out. He saw no sign of her, but he knew she was around here somewhere. Natsu stopped just short of the stairs for he had a bad feeling. He reached for something with a reflective surface to see if she was up there. The object was blown right out of his hand. He ducked down as a few other gunshots went through the wall with Lucy shooting at the top with a rifle in her hand and an elegant black dress. Good thing the two of them lived alone with no one near to hear all the noise.

"You still alive, baby?" Lucy asked. Natsu groaned to make it sound like he dropped to the ground, but he fooled her as he came out and started shooting at her, but she moved quickly and rolled down the stairs. Natsu took aim when he was close, but she kicked the gun right out his hand. He moved quickly and took cover in the den. Lucy started fire rapidly as Natsu moved from one room to the next. Lucy kept going and fired through the wall as Natsu went through the den and the kitchen. She fired through the narrow hall that lead to the back door when he looked through, but Natsu retreated back to the kitchen to take cover. Lucy carefully walked down the hall and into the kitchen. She took aim, but she lost track of him. "Natsu? Honey? Come and get it." She taunted. Natsu surprised as he ran to her side and tackled her into the den. He was able to yank the rifle out of her arms. Lucy tried to hit him, but Natsu ducked down and tackled her to the wall. Natsu tried to hit her, but she ducked out of the way. Natsu did manage to grab her by the hair and tossed her to the floor.

"Come on, Lucy. How about you give me some?" Natsu said. Lucy did just that as she kicked him right between the legs. A good assassin knows how to strike an enemy's weakness. Lucy got up and grabbed him by the head and drove her knee into his head and kicked him back right into a window.

"You like that?" Lucy said. Natsu regained himself tackled Lucy again and drove his knee into her gut. He grabbed her by the arm and tossed her into the couch and caused it to flip over and knock over a lamp. Lucy grabbed and tried to smack it like a bo-staff, but Natsu was able to catch it. Natsu pulled her in and smacked her for her to knock off her feet. Natsu walked over to her and started kicking her around, but Lucy was able to grab his leg and have him trip. Lucy sat on him and tried to use his tie to strangle him, but Natsu grabbed her arms and was able to shove her off and he tore off his tie. Neither of them were done yet. Both of them noticed their guns and they both hurried over to them. Both of them took aim and were ready to kill each other. However, neither one of them was pulling the trigger.

"You can't do it, can you?" Natsu said. He couldn't bring himself to do it either because despite what they did to each other, he still loved her. Natsu lowered his gun.

"Don't!" Lucy said. "Come on. Come on. Bring it on already." She didn't want any mercy from him, yet she couldn't shoot despite that Natsu was now letting his guard down.

"It's your move." Natsu said. Natsu had a feeling she couldn't go through with it. Otherwise, she would have shoot without hesitation. He was right because Lucy couldn't because she loved him as well.

"I can't." Lucy said and they both decided to use the tension between them for something else. Natsu pushed the gun out of the way and the two kissed each other with such passion. With no neighbors, they don't have to worry about being quiet. Natsu slammed her against the wall as the two continued to kiss each other. Lucy had them turn around so he would have him pinned. She undid his shirt and tore it off him and went back to his lips. Natsu slid his hands through the slits of her dress and lifted her up with her legs around him. Natsu carried her over to the table next to the stairs and shoved off everything on there to place her down. Lucy slid her hands over his body as Natsu lowered his lips to her neck and around her shoulders for a bit. Lucy slid her hands to his belt and was able to get them off. Natsu took her off of there and they went into the kitchen. Natsu slammed her, stomach first, against the kitchen counter. He lifted the back of her dress and yanked her panties off. Natsu was just teasing her as he grinded against her. With his movements, Natsu grinded his pants off and down to his ankles. Natsu turned her back around and had her lay against the counter. He lifted the front of her dress up and placed his face between her legs and slid his hands up her body. "Aw! Aw! Aw!" Lucy feel his tongue and she loved it. She pushed him off with her feet and sat back up and got off as she tackled him to the floor.

"Ow." Natsu said in a joking tone. Lucy reached for his waist and removed his underwear and got the last of his clothing off with her straddling him. Lucy slapped him across the face to be funny given their last situation and Natsu took pleasure in it. She reached for the straps of her dress and took it off with Natsu seeing beauty before him. She grabbed him by the face and kissed him. They were starting slow things down for a bit with Natsu sliding his hand slowly down her back. Lucy moved from his face and gently kissed around his chest. Natsu rolled them over so he was back on top and placed himself right in. Natsu moved back and Lucy was savoring every moment of it. After they just tried to kill each other, now they're acting like they're happily in love. Natsu continued to move against her until they couldn't hold out much longer and they both released. Both of them breathed pretty hard after that.

"Wow. I almost forgot what you feel like." Lucy said.

"You're telling me." Natsu said. Lucy got off the floor and went to the kitchen and grabbed some orange juice with Natsu admiring every bit of her beauty. Lucy poured herself a glass as Natsu came from behind her. He wrapped his arm around her breasts and kissed around her neck for he wanted to savior every taste and feel of her.

"Someone's impatient for seconds." Lucy said.

"Not my fault you're so damn beautiful." Natsu said as Lucy took some of her juice.

"You are aware that this could cause some problems with our organization." Lucy said.

"Let's not worry about that now." Natsu said as he turned her around and placed her on the counter. "I got a whole marriage's worth of love to give." Natsu kissed her and didn't wait around for seconds. In the end, they chose love over competition and this is one couple you don't want to mess with.

AU: Okay. This is the first time I'm taking part in a love fest, but I need some help. I have nothing for the funny and innocent prompts. I also can't decide if one of my ideas will fall under the prompt of teasing or playful. So if you guys can give me a plot or something with those prompts, I could appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: She might do things in her own way and knows how to say the right things to get to you, but it makes her irresistible and makes the temptation too strong. Spider-Man Au. Natsu as Spider-Man. Lucy as Black Cat.

AU: Not sure if this would be the teasing prompt or the playful prompt so I'm opened if anyone has a story idea for one or the other.

The life of a superhero is hard enough, but it's harder when someone you considered to be so hot is causing trouble and you can never really tell if it's good or bad with her. Natsu was in the process of tracking down Lucy Heartfilia, also known as the Black Cat. He knew just where to find her as he was swinging his way over to her penthouse. He just about made it there when he saw her lying against the edge of her balcony. Natsu got above her and lowered hung upside down.

"Hey, Spider. How's it going?" Lucy said.

"I got reports that there was a robbery in progress and you were seen leaving the scene of the crime." Natsu said. "Getting a little sloppy if you let yourself be seen."

"Maybe that's what I wanted." Lucy said as she crawled over to him like a cat. "Maybe I wanted to be seen because I wanted you to come here and get me." She raised herself to have breasts bump against his head and rubbing against it before backing away a little. She always knew how to get to him like that.

"D...Don't distract me." Natsu said. "You told me you were going to go straight. I get that you do things in your own way, but I can't let you do something so crazy and irresponsible."

"Who says I'm trying to distract you?" Lucy said. "I ran into your old buddy, Tombstone, alias Jiemma. He was working on a drug that was going to turn people like he was. I messed with his plans and it resulted in starting a fire in the building."

"But taking that guy on by yourself? Are you nuts?" Natsu said.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle." Lucy said.

"I'm not saying you can't." Natsu said.

"Really?" Lucy said as she trailed her fingers against his mask and making Natsu nervous. "You think I can handle myself fine, but you worry about me. I'm starting to think you have some deep feelings for me."

"Deep feelings for..." Natsu stuttered. He was a little worried on where this was going to go. They've always had a strange relationship, but when you meet someone like her and can actually connect with, it's hard to turn away. Lucy reached under his mask and lowered it enough for his lips to be seen.

"I know what you want and its okay." Lucy said. She's always had an interest in him since he isn't like most men. She also knows who is under the mask and is aware of what she's getting into.

"What I want...its okay." Natsu said.

"I can think of a better way to use those lips." Lucy said as she licked hers. "I keep wondering something. You can do everything a spider can, but can you do everything a man can? Let's find out." She pulled her in and kissed him with him hanging upside down. Natsu gave in as he placed his hand on the back of her head. Lucy even opened up his lips and slid her tongue inside and let it danced around in there. Natsu couldn't take it anymore. He backed away and dropped down to his feet.

"What the hell?" Natsu said as he couldn't help it. He grabbed her by the waist and turned them around to have her pinned to the wall as they continued to kiss each other. He reached for the zipper of her leather outfit and zipped it down to her stomach to expose her breasts. He placed his lips down on them and every time they get intimidate like this, Lucy loves it. She wanted to scrape her fingers through his hair, but that dumb mask of his kept getting in the way. She didn't get the whole secret identity, but she respected it enough.

"Get in my bed." Lucy said. Natsu went back to her lips and the two of them hurried over to the door and inside. They went straight for her bedroom with Natsu landing down right on her. Lucy yanked that mask off to see that handsome face with his oddly colored hair. Lucy had them roll over so she was on top. She slipped her top off and tried getting his off. Both of them stripped down to nothing and were both bare. Lucy sat right on him and the two of them continued to kiss each with such burning passion towards each other. Natsu had them roll over and got back on her.

"You want to see me be a man. I'll show you I'm a man." Natsu said.

"Ooh." Lucy said as she liked the sound of that. Natsu groped her breasts and buried his face between them as he squeezed and massaged them. Lucy moaned and groaned with all that pleasure. Lucy had them turn over again so she was back on top. Lucy lowered herself down and Natsu could feel her strong grip.

"Oh! Bad kitty." Natsu said as he felt her lips and her hand around the same area. Natsu traced his fingers through her blonde locks and enjoyed every bit of it no matter how wrong it might be. When Lucy was done, she positioned herself as she came down right on him. Natsu gripped her waist and turned them back around. Natsu rammed right into her fast and hard and kept at it with Lucy tightening her grip around him. Natsu moved hard and fast against her and it was just the way Lucy liked it. Natsu pulled out and turned her around to go from behind. Natsu placed his hands against her breasts and continued on with him kissing her neck as well. Lucy gripped the sheets pretty hard.

"Oh god! Keep going! I'm close." Lucy said as she could barely hold back anymore. Natsu couldn't hold back anymore either. Lucy was the first to release and Natsu soon followed. Both of them collapsed on the bed and turned around so they were both facing the ceiling.

"Woo!" Natsu said as he was catching a breath. "I bet that proved to you I can do what a man can."

"I give it an eight out of ten." Lucy joked. Both of them actually did enjoy it despite how things are between them. "So...are you free next week?"


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: It's so frustrating to see the person you like and you see that they're with another and feel they will never like you the way you like them. It's practically unbearable. So much that you do something without thinking and it might change everything around

Lucy Heartfilia was just your average twenty year old woman. She's halfway from graduating college and with it being summer; she decided to invite her friends with her on camping trip. She sat by the fire while some of her friends were trying to have a good time.

"Lucy, come on. This whole camping trip was your idea." Her friend, Erza, said as she sat next to her. "You should be having fun."

"I know, but it's so hard." Lucy said. She intended for this trip to be fun, but it's harder than she thought. That's because she invited the boy she's been in love with since high school, Natsu Dragneel. The problem was that he also invited his girlfriend, Lisanna Strauss. Lucy watched over to see those two having fun together with Lisanna feeding him a marshmallow.

"I know it's hard, but you can't let this get the best of you having fun." Erza said.

"I know, but it's so hard to ignore. It's almost like some unbearable form of pain." Lucy said. "You know what, I'm just going to take a small stroll to clear my head." She said as she stood up and walked into the woods. Lucy couldn't stand seeing Natsu with someone else. It was hard enough not knowing if Natsu will ever really like her, but him dating another girl was even worse.

"Hey!" Lucy turned around to see Natsu catching up with her.

"Natsu? What do you want?" Lucy asked as the two kept walking. She wasn't really happy being near him since he's just brings that pain with him.

"To walk with you. A pretty girl like you shouldn't walk through these words by herself at night." Natsu said.

"I can handle myself." Lucy said. She usually would have been all flustered from Natsu calling her pretty, but she knew it was meaningless.

"What's with the sour attitude?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, you don't have to pretend you actually care what happens to me." Lucy said.

"Pretend? Who said anything about pretending? Who says I don't care?" Natsu said.

"Look." Lucy said as the two came to a sudden stop. "I don't want there to be any trouble, but I'm afraid there is if you keep coming near me. For as long as I've known you, you always try to stay by my side and I appreciate that, but I'm starting to believe it to be all in vain. Especially since you never really noticed something special and important."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked, but Lucy just groaned.

"You are so thick headed." Lucy said. "You haven't noticed, but you always acted so nice and supportive to me. I thought it was great how we were going to the same college together, but you come around with a girlfriend and now I'm thinking it all meant nothing.

"Again, what are you talking about?" Natsu said as he was getting annoyed.

"This, you big idiot." Lucy said as she just grabbed by his shirt and kissed him. She didn't quite understand why she did it, but she couldn't take it anymore. Natsu was really surprised by what she just did even after she pulled away. "See?" Lucy didn't give him the chance to talk about it as she headed right back to the campsite and left Natsu wondering.

...

The Next Morning

Lucy woke up bright and early after everyone went to bed. She let herself out of her tent and saw she appeared to be the first one up. She grabbed a small jacket and decided to go for a morning walk. After she spoke to Natsu, she felt awful about what she did. She kissed another girl's man. That has to be the worst thing she's ever done.

"Lucy." Lucy turned around to see Natsu right there.

"Natsu..." Lucy said as she wasn't sure what to do now.

"You took off before we could really talk about that kiss." Natsu said as he walked over to her.

"I know." Lucy said as she felt so ashamed. "I know I shouldn't have done that. You're with Lisanna and it was terrible."

"Lisanna and I broke up." Natsu said with Lucy being surprised. "Before you think anything, it wasn't your fault. We actually broke up a few weeks ago. We've just been hanging as friends."

"Really?" Lucy said and that took some of the guilt away. "Why?"

"We both weren't feeling it anymore, but I think that's because I actually love someone else." Natsu said. "Someone I didn't think felt the same until now. Someone that made it unbearable to be without her." Lucy could see he was talking about her and that was just how she felt.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Really." Natsu answered. This time, he was the one that went for it and kissed her. Lucy kissed back and all that crushing pain she was feeling was going away. When they both backed away for some air, they both smirked at the other because there was something else they couldn't bear to wait for. Natsu kissed her again and pinned her against a tree as the two continued their session. Not caring if they were moving quickly, they went for it. They removed her jacket and Natsu just ripped her buttoned top open. They stopped kissing just so Natsu could remove his shirt and they went back at it. Lucy reached down with her removing his belt and opening up his jeans. Natsu reached under her legs and hoisted her up with her wrapping her legs around him. Natsu reached under her skirt and slid her panties out of the way so he had clear entrance. Natsu lifted her right arm up and held it over her head as he used his other to massage her breast through her bra. Natsu moved his lips to her neck and Lucy held his head there with all her panting going on. As she felt Natsu pushing her against the tree, she felt more alive than she ever felt.

"Wait, Natsu." Lucy said.

"No." Natsu said as he was enjoying himself too much, but Lucy lightly slapped him on the head to get his attention.

"No. I mean, I think I heard a couple of our friends. I don't want them to catch us like this." Lucy said.

"Oh. Okay." Natsu said as he put her down and they were fixing each other up. "No worries. We can finish this later."

"Deal." Lucy said as she kissed him again and took his hand in hers and no more dealing with that unbearable feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Ever since their daughter was born, Natsu and Lucy haven't really gotten a moment to themselves. It's driving Natsu a little crazy and now he's desperate to be alone with his wife.

Natsu woke up early in the morning for some breakfast. He went right into the kitchen and found his wife cooking something up. Natsu considered himself the luckiest man to have such a beautiful wife. Natsu walked over to Lucy and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Nice to see you're awake and well." Lucy said.

"Of course." Natsu said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I can't stay asleep all day when I have you. You never know what kind of guys might jump at you for a chance to do just this." He kissed her around her neck and Lucy giggled from it. Natsu was all set to take it further, but something stopped him.

"Mommy! Daddy!" That put out the passionate fire in Natsu. Their little girl, Nashi, came running in the kitchen and was upbeat and cheery in the morning like always.

"Morning, Honey." Lucy said as she grabbed some of the pancakes she made and placed some on the table for Nashi to eat.

"Yay! Pancakes!" Nashi cheered. Natsu loved his daughter, but he and Lucy haven't really had any time to themselves. He was getting desperate for some time to be just him and his wife. That's why he's decided to take a little action.

"You better fill up." Natsu said as he ruffled Nashi's hair. "You're actually spending the night with your good old Aunt Levy."

"I am?" Nashi questioned.

"She is? When were you going to tell me about this?" Lucy said.

"I wanted it to be a little surprise." Natsu said. "It will be fun. Remember all you had the fun you have whenever you're with your Aunty Levy and Uncle Gajeel?"

"Yeah." Nashi said as she always did love hanging with those two. "But why am I going?"

"I just thought you would like to have some fun. Besides, Mommy and Daddy have some plans and it could take most of the night." Natsu said. "We can't leave you home alone. So, I called Levy and she agreed to watch over you for the night at her place. Don't you want to go have some fun?"

"Yeah!" Nashi cheered.

"Well, I suppose if Nashi really wants to, it's okay." Lucy said. "Though, next time, you better include me when you plan on sending my daughter to spend a night away from me." Natsu figured she hold that over him, but he thinks it's going to be worth it.

...

Later

Night came over and Levy came to pick up Nashi. Natsu stood outside the door and waved goodbye as levy drove off with Nashi. When they were out of sight, Natsu gave off a sneaky smirk. He went back in the house to see Lucy straightening up in the kitchen.

"So what exactly do you have planned for tonight that it requires our daughter to spend a night outside of her home?" Lucy questioned. She got her answer as Natsu turned her around and kissed her. Lucy was pleasantly surprised, but surprised nevertheless. Lucy could feel his hands roaming her body and helping her sit on the counter. She pushed him back because she was a little confused to what's going on. "Natsu, what are you doing?"

"What? Are you saying you don't wanna?" Natsu said.

"Wanna what?" Lucy questioned.

"Lucy, as much as I love our daughter, we hardly have any time to ourselves." Natsu said.

"So you sent our daughter away for the night just so we can have the place to ourselves?" Lucy said to be clear.

"Yeah." Natsu said. "I know it's a little selfish, but I'm dying for it be just us. Just think about it, Lucy. It's just you and me, all alone in this big house, no Nashi or anyone around. We can now do "anything" we want. Don't you think we deserve to have a chance like this? You know you want to." Lucy always was focused on being a good mother, but she also has been hormonal and it is driving her crazy. That's why she didn't wait another minute and kissed him with all she has. Now that he knows Lucy is on board, Natsu got to work on getting Lucy's clothes and vice versa. Both of them were stripped down to nothing and Lucy wrapped her limbs around as she stayed seated on the counter. No way Natsu was going to have them stay in one little spot. Natsu lifted her off the counter and pinned her against the cold metal of the fridge.

"Ooh! Cold!" Lucy said. Natsu kissed Lucy around her neck and Lucy held his head in place. Their fridge was a double sided door and Lucy got a real freaky idea. She opened up half of it and took out some chocolate syrup. She pushed off from the fridge and had Natsu land on his back on the kitchen floor and sat on top of him. Lucy held up the syrup and was about to do something she wouldn't think of, but being desperate can make you go a little crazy.

"What's that for?" Natsu asked as he was liking it.

"You'll see." Lucy said as she poured it all around Natsu's face. When he was satisfied, Lucy came down on his face and kissed him all around while licking up the chocolate. Lucy left his smeared face and back to the chocolate and poured and licked it in her mouth and the way she did it was seductive. Natsu couldn't stand just watching anymore as he sat up and placed his lips back on hers. She tossed the bottle away and continued their little session. Natsu carried her out of the kitchen and into living room. He dropped her right on the couch to continue.

"You still look hungry." Natsu said as positioned himself right over her face. Lucy helped herself to what was right in front of her and Natsu was enjoying it himself. As he felt one hand slide against his backside, the other slid up his muscles. Natsu could feel his arms growing weak from holding him up and all the pleasure. He didn't have to worry about holding on because Lucy pushed him off and he landed on the other side on his back with Lucy getting right over and placed a hard kiss right on his lips.

"Come and get me." Lucy said as she moved over the couch and caused it to fall over as she ran upstairs. Natsu got up and playfully chased after her.

"Lucy?" Natsu called out as he wondered where she could have went, but he noticed their bedroom door was slightly opened. He went inside and tried to find her. "Lucy, where are you?" He looked around for her until he felt someone jump right on him. Natsu was losing his balance and fell on the bed with Lucy right back on top of him. Lucy kissed him again and the two of the continued at it. Both of them rolled off the bed and took the sheets with them. Natsu got back over her and was done playing around. Natsu drove his tongue in her mouth and slid himself inside. The two joined hands and Natsu lifted her leg up with Lucy using her spare arm to grope him. The two of them stayed in that position as Natsu continued to ram against her. Lucy couldn't hold back anymore as her nails dug into Natsu's skin as she released. Natsu went a little longer, but he too had to let go and release all the tension that build. Natsu collapsed next to her and both of them were breathing hard.

"Oh god!" Lucy said. "Were you trying to give Natsu a baby sibling? It's been so long I almost forgot the feeling."

"You're telling me." Natsu said. Both of them needed this and now they feel like a weight has been taken off their shoulders. "You know...we still have the whole night before Nashi comes home."

"Bathroom or laundry room?" Lucy said.

...

The Next Day

They had a lot of cleaning up to do, but they were able to get their house cleaned and fixed before Nashi got home so there was no evidence on went on last night.

"Sounds like Nashi had a great time." Natsu said as he was on the phone with Levy. He entered the kitchen to see Lucy and Nashi making lunch.

"What happened to all the chocolate syrup?" Nashi asked and Lucy tried to suppress her giggles.

"Thanks a lot, Levy. Let me ask; are you free next week just for like a few hours?" Natsu asked and smirked at his wife who smirked back. It's unbelievable that Nashi is still an only child.

AN: Okay, people. The week is halfway over and I still don't have anything for funny, innocent, or teasing or playful prompt since I still don't know which the Spider-Man AU is. So come on, I just need at least one idea for those three.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: You never would have thought an ex-husband and an ex-wife would get intimidate with each other, but it makes it feel forbidden and because of that it makes it feel more ecstatic.

It was a night on the town for Natsu Dragneel. He went out with a few of his friends, but it wasn't the kind where you go out to drink, dance, and party. They've decided to keep it more classy as they dressed up in suits and a nice bar.

"So is there anyone you see?" Gray asked Natsu.

"Not really." Natsu said. "Most of the girls here are either on their phones or don't seem to hold much interest."

"You've been striking out for a long time." Gray said. "You need to get back out there. There must be someone here that catches your interest."

"Oh boy! I do see one that use to." Natsu said.

"Where?" Gray said as he looked around.

"The bar counter, red dress, hair in a ponytail." Natsu said and Gray could see who he was talking about. "It's my ex-wife: Lucy."

"Whoa! What are the odds she would show up here of all places?" Gray said. "Do you just want to leave or something? This could get really awkward."

"No. It's fine." Natsu said. "The times we do see each other, she and I have gotten along despite the divorce. After all, the reason for it was just because we were young and got ahead of ourselves. I'm just going to go say hi." Gray let him go and Natsu went over to talk to her. "Hey, Lucy." Lucy turned around and was surprised to see Natsu.

"Natsu! How are you?" Lucy said.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"I was hoping to meet someone." Lucy said. "I haven't really had any luck with guys since we went our separate ways. It's almost depressing."

"I've had some bad luck myself, but it can't be that bad." Natsu said.

"I've been on a date with a filthy mechanic, a guy that has a split personality, and a doctor who wanted to check out my breasts." Lucy said.

"You mean a plastic surgeon?" Natsu asked.

"No because he wasn't even a doctor." Lucy said.

"Wow!" Natsu said as he thought that was some serious bad luck in the dating department. When they both stop to think about it, they haven't really found anyone that makes them feel something special since each other.

"Do you want to join me for a drink? From what I'm seeing, you're going to hit a dry patch here." Lucy said.

"How can you tell?" Natsu asked and Lucy looked to the crowd.

"I see people who are constantly texting, which must mean they're in relationship, there also appears to be some strict business women here, and any women who wear a suit with her hair like that must be having some sort of bisexual problems." Lucy said.

"Okay." Natsu said as he was convinced and sat down next to her and ordered his drink. "It's so much easier being around a girl you know you've connected with than someone you haven't."

"You said it." Lucy said as they both had their drink. "Don't quit. I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for." With the time they were having together, one drink became a few more.

...

Natsu's Apartment

With how connected and close they were and having a few drinks to loosen them up, Natsu and Lucy went back to his apartment and they entered with the two of them kissing until Natsu had them pinned to the wall.

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Lucy said and had Natsu back up. "Should we really be doing this? We're divorced now."

"I know. It adds some forbidden flavor and that's what makes it fun." Natsu said and kissed her again with Lucy giving in. They both had some bad luck with dating before, but who says you can't drawback to an old flame. Both of them moved through the apartment until they reached Natsu's bedroom with Lucy pushing him right on the bed. Lucy reached for her hair and undid the small hairband holding her tail. She shook her head to loosen up her hair. Natsu saw what she was doing and decided to play along as he removed his jacket and tie. Lucy smirked as she reached inside her dress and slid her underwear down her legs and removed it with her shoes. Natsu undid the buttons of his shirt to show his muscles. Lucy was done playing games and tackled him as he fell back on his bed and Lucy sat right on him and removed his shirt.

"I see you've been working out." Lucy said.

"Maybe a little." Natsu said. Lucy traced her finger against his abs to tease him. Lucy slowly lowered herself down and the two of them began kissing again. Lucy lowered her hands down to undo his pants and his belt. Lucy sat herself back up and removed her red dress. Natsu almost forgot how beautiful she was. Natsu removed the last of his clothes and wrapped his arms around her and the two just stared into each other's eyes. Looking at each other like this made them feel enlightened. A feeling they haven't felt for a long time. Both of them licked their lips for what's to come. Both of them kissed each other and held each other tightly. Natsu turned them around and had Lucy on her back and moved his lips to her neck.

"Huh...huh..." Lucy panted. She almost forgot the feeling of having a real man. Natsu slid his hand down her body and placed it between her legs and made what she was feeling even stronger. All Lucy did was lay there and hold him as she accepted all that he was giving. Natsu removed his hand and held himself above her. Lucy reached up and caressed the side of his face.

"Lucy, I..." "Shh..." Lucy interrupted as she placed her fingers over his lips. "No more words." Lucy placed a hand around her waist and pushed it towards her and Natsu took the hint. He lowered his lips to her and started out slowly. Natsu started slowly to remember the feeling and he soon picked up the pace. This seemed more like how Lucy remembered with Natsu getting intense. Natsu lowered his lips down as he continued to thrust against her and went down to breasts. It was like both of them came out of their little depression and were ecstatic to be with someone they had a real connection with until they released.

"I think I found what I was looking for." Natsu said and they both shared a laugh with one more kiss.

"This is certainly something and I believe it to be a good thing." Lucy said.

"So what does this mean for us?" Natsu said. "We still seem to get along pretty well even though we don't have any children."

"And we both ended up coming full circle with dating." Lucy said. "Maybe this means something."

"Are you saying you want to try this again even though we were already married and failed at that?" Natsu said.

"Maybe we were little too early to be ready for marriage." Lucy said. "I think we should just slow things down this time to see if it's what we really want."

"Sounds good to me." Natsu said and kissed her head. "To be honest, I haven't really found anyone that makes me feel the way you do."

"Same here." Lucy said. Both of them haven't been that well in love, but now they're really happy to be with each other again. "I just have one thing though. I remembered you were a little more intense, but this time you were slow and tender."

"You mean like this?" Natsu said and nibbled on her neck like a dog chomping on itself and it was making Lucy laugh.

"Oh, it's on!" Lucy said with the two of them going at it again.

AN: Okay, people. I still need something for funny, innocent, and of the other, teasing or playful, so I'll leave this as incomplete until the tenth. Come on, some of you must have something.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: It was Natsu's birthday and everyone was having a great time at his party. Lucy had too much of a good kind that she ends up drunk and Drunk Lucy is picking up a few laughs.

"Happy Birthday, Natsu!" Everyone at the guild cheered as Natsu blew out the last of his candles as a wonderful twenty-fifth birthday he had was coming closer to an end.

"Thanks guys. Fairy Tail always knows how to throw a good party." Natsu said as he had a wonderful time.

"Nice to see you had a great birthday." Mirajane said.

"Yeah, but it is starting to get late. I should probably get Lucy home." Natsu said for he and Lucy were married and living together now. Natsu looked around and saw no sign of her. "Anyone know where she is?"

"Yeah. I think I last saw her with Cana." Laxus said.

"Cana? Uh oh." Natsu said. He might always think with his fists, but he knew that party plus alcohol plus Cana plus one more equals trouble.

"I'll tell you one more thing about him." Natsu was finally able to find Lucy, but it was far too late. Lucy was drunk and acting loopy, but that's not the worst of it. "Natsu always gropes my breasts when we make love and it's tighter than one of Millianna's binding tubes."

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted in embarrassment with everyone else laughing.

"Yeah. Spill, Lucy!" Cana cheered.

"Cana, what did you do to her?" Natsu said.

"Drank till we could not." Cana said.

"For someone who always tried to sneak a peek at me, you would think he know how to handle this body." Lucy said and everyone continued laughing. "One more thing. What has pink hair and looks like he's motion sick with a pleasant smile? Natsu when I'm the one on top." Everyone kept laughing with Lucy's stories. Natsu was getting embarrassed, but he did have a few laughs.

"Okay. That's enough." Natsu said. "Come on, babe. It's time that we get home." He walked over to her and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Wee!" Lucy cheered. "Hey! Who turned the guild upside down?"

"I think I prefer this version of you being drunks instead of being all clingy and flirty." Natsu said. "You come out as trying too strong with that...as well as troubling."

...

Natsu and Lucy's Home

Natsu carried Lucy all the way back to their home, Natsu's and Happy's old house that they had remodeled for Lucy to live in as well. As for Happy right now, he had a feeling where things were going for the night and was staying with Gray and Juvia.

"Come on, Lucy. It's time you get yourself in bed." Natsu said as he placed her down, but she was all wobbly. "That way." He turned her in the direction of their bed and had her go through there. She walked right to the bed and collapsed right on it. "Sheesh. How drunk did Cana get you?"

"Um...rrraghff." Lucy said with her face in the covers. Natsu figured she would just fall asleep and left her there. Natsu got himself ready for bed as he stepped in a nice hot shower. When he was finished, he stepped out in his boxer briefs with him drying his hair.

"Lucy, if you're still awake, the bath is opened for you." Natsu said, but when he stepped to their bed, Lucy was still awake, still looked drunk, but she was stripped down to nothing, but her panties. "Lucy? What are you doing?"

"I still have a birthday gift for you." Lucy said. She grabbed his arm and tossed him right on the bed with her over him.

"What birthday gift?" Natsu said.

"A child." Lucy said.

"Say what?! You're pregnant!" Natsu said.

"No silly. I mean I want us to make one." Lucy said. She went down and kissed Natsu and Natsu leaned into it. Just before Lucy took it even further, her leg slipped and she fell out of the bed, but all she did was laugh.

"You okay?" Natsu asked as he laughed a little too. Lucy reached up for him and actually grabbed the waistband of his underwear and pulled him down for him to land on top of her and she just kept giggling. "So that's how it's going to be." He said as he smirked and kissed her with her kissing back. Lucy had one hand slide down and took both of their underwear off them. They both opened up their mouths and had their tongues danced around each other. Lucy grabbed Natsu's arms and had them roll against the floor until she was on top.

"Don't make me a liar." Lucy said, but Natsu didn't understand. "At the guild. I don't want people to think I'm a liar."

"Oh!" Natsu said as he was getting it. Natsu pushed his waist up against Lucy and got a firm grip on Lucy's breasts and it really did feel like a tight binding. Both of them stayed like that with Lucy doing all the morning. As for Natsu, he was looking like how Lucy described as he was getting all sweaty with a smile on his face. Both of them kept at it until Natsu couldn't hold back anymore. "Whew! Might have been embarrassing, but I guess there was some truth."

"I'm not done yet." Lucy said as she looked down at him and she had a look of being drunk mixed with something crazy.

...

The Next Day

Lucy was starting to wake up, but she felt a massive pain in her head and felt like she was going to vomit, but nothing was coming. She also didn't feel herself in a nice soft bed. She felt something flat and hard. She sat up and saw she was asleep on the floor.

"What happened? Why am I on the floor?" Lucy said. She saw she was back at home, but she also felt cold and noticed she has nothing over her. "Aw!" She tried to keep herself covered and also noticed her house was a mess and saw it was almost noon. "What the heck happened here?" Lucy heard quiet laughing and saw Natsu was still on the floor and was just like her. "Natsu? What happened here? Why are we on the floor? Why do I feel so sick?"

"Funny story." Natsu said.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Natsu and Lucy have been dating for a while. Everyone thinks they're taking things nice and slow. They all think they're just an innocent little couple…..or are they?

It was just another day out in Magnolia. Gray thought he pay a visit to Lucy on his way to the guild. Unlike most people in the guild, Gray walked up to the front door.

"Lucy, are you home?" Gray asked as he knocked on the door, but Natsu was the one to open it. "Natsu, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, Gray. Just hanging out with Lucy." Natsu said.

"You're a clingy little boyfriend." Gray mocked. "It's weird. You two are usually so passionate and headstrong. You two also have a bit of a naughty side to you."

"What? Like when?" Natsu said.

"How about all the times you convinced Lucy to be in those revealing outfits?" Gray said. "Not to mention the outfits Lucy doesn't mind wearing. Anyway, you two haven't seem to gone pass handholding and arm wrapping."

"I guess we're just a little more mature than you think." Natsu said and that seemed to get to Gray, but he knows how Lucy will be if they fight in her apartment.

"Fine. Whatever. So are you coming to the guild?" Gray asked.

"You go on ahead. She and I will meet you there in a little while." Natsu said. Gray left things there and heade for the guild. Natsu went back inside where Lucy was sitting on her bed and doing a little reading.

"Who was that?" Lucy asked.

"It was just Gray wanting to see if we were heading to the guild." Natsu said. "I might have fibbed a little."

"What do you mean?" Lucy said. Natsu snidely took the book out of her hands.

"Everyone thinks we're an innocent couple." Natsu said.

"What do you mean? I am innocent." Lucy said in a playful tone.

"No you're not." Natsu said as the two played a game of cop and guilty party.

"Yes I am. I'm just an innocent victim in your little games." Lucy said.

"We both know that's not true." Natsu said cupped her face in his hands. "You're just as guilty as I am and if you want me to stay quiet, you better give me what I want."

"And just what is it that you want?" Lucy said.

"I think you already know." Natsu said and kissed her with such passion and moved her on his lap and kept kissing each other. Lucy pulled away and removed her top with Natsu cupping her breasts. Natsu had her lay down on the bed and moved away from her to repositioned himself. He slid his hands underneath her skirt and removed what was under there and placed his head under there instead.

"Aw….Aw…..Aw…." Lucy moaned as she could feel what Natsu was doing under there. Lucy gripped the sheets since she couldn't reach Natsu's hair with her skirt in the way. Natsu pulled away from there much to Lucy's dissatisfaction.

"Sorry, but we have to move a little quickly." Natsu said as he removed his vest and lowered his pants.

"Do we have to?" Lucy asked.

"Apparently, we got a little act to keep up." Natsu said. Natsu lifted up Lucy's bra and placed his lips against them as he slid against her. Lucy was finally able to have her fingers flow through his hair as he continued to help himself. Natsu moved away from there and went back to her lips. Lucy scratched his back and arched her back. That allowed Natsu to slide his arms under her. Natsu pulled up and pulled her with him as the two of them continued to thrust against each other. Both of them kept at it for a few minutes until they could feel them reaching the end and neither one held back. Natsu let Lucy go and she dropped on the bed and Natsu fell next to her. "Sorry, it had to be quick."

"Don't worry about it. What's one quick one compared to all our nights" Lucy said and gave him a quick kiss. "I guess we should get going to the guild."

"Yeah." Natsu agreed as the two of them fixed up their clothes and got going.

…

The Guild

"See! That is what I'm talking about." Gray said. Natsu and Lucy arrived at the guild, but no one suspected a thing between Natsu and Lucy. All they did was just sit at a table with Natsu's arm around Lucy. "You guys look so innocent."

"I don't know what to tell you, Gray. I guess Natsu and I just like to take things slowly." Lucy mocked.

"Seriously?" Gray said. "Since when does Natsu want to take anything slowly? He always wants to jump right into action?"

"I guess you don't know me as well as you thought." Natsu said. When Lucy made sure everything was clear, she carefully slid her hand down between Natsu's legs. Natsu was doing his best to make it look like they weren't doing anything. They figured that if everyone thinks they're so innocent, they can be real sneaky with their fun out in public and make it more enticing. Gray had a feeling something was going on between them, but he wasn't coming up with anything.

"Fine." Gray said as he gave up trying to figure those two up. "I thought when you two started dating that you wouldn't hide your affection, but it looks pretty boring." Gray just walked away and left the two.

"Lucy!" Natsu said and took her hand away. "People think I'm the passionate one. Perhaps we should tell them what we have been doing."

"No way. This makes it more fun." Lucy said and looked around the hall. "What do you say we pay a visit downstairs later today in a closet." Natsu smirked at that idea. They're not so innocent as they seem.


	8. Chapter 8

Night came down upon Magnolia and in Magnolia, Lucy was getting ready to call it a night. It's been a long day and week since Natsu has been away on business for some time and it's been hard without him. Lucy was dressing out of her clothes and dropped down to nothing, but her frilly panties.

"Oh boy. I never realized how lively things are when Natsu isn't around." Lucy said. "Hopefully, he'll be back soon." What Lucy didn't notice was that someone was able to sneak into her apartment. A masked man came up from behind to grope her. "What the hell?!"

"Quiet!" The man said. He pushed against her so that she was standing on her knees on the bed.

"You made a big mistake, buddy!" Lucy said as she was about to whack the guy with her arm, but the man was able to grab it.

"Don't even bother resisting. You don't want your husband to suffer, do you?"

"What?" Lucy said as she found it hard to believe Natsu was actually captured. "You're bluffing. There's no way Natsu actually got himself caught by a low life like you."

"Is that so?" The man reached behind him and pulled out Natsu's white scarf. "How else could I have gotten my hands on this?" Lucy couldn't believe what was in her eyes. If this creep really had Natsu's scarf, he might have actually been captured.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"That's not important. What is important is that if you don't want him to suffer, you better behave yourself." He reached over and grabbed her breasts again and started to fondle with them. Lucy was moaning from this touch and there wasn't anything she could do. She couldn't get a hold of her keys or her whip and she doesn't want to take the chance of Natsu getting hurt.

"What are you going to do with me?" Lucy asked.

"Whatever I pleased." The man said as he slid his hand down her belly and slid it under her underwear. Lucy could feel what those fingers of his was doing. "I hear people say you're beautiful girl, but you only scored second place in a Miss Fairy Tail pageant."

"That was….so long ago." Lucy said as she was trying to resist what she was feeling. "How…How do you know about that?"

"You ask too many questions." The man turned Lucy's head to have him face him. "Let's see how this feels." The masked man placed a kiss on her and he pushed his tongue through to open her mouth. He pulled away just enough to have their tongues slide against each other. The man took his hands away and pushed her against the bed to have her back facing up. He straddled her and held down her wrists. "I also hear you never had a real boyfriend before your husband."

"So what if I did?" Lucy said.

"I just find it hard to believe, but I've heard a lot about you. You're pretty stubborn and act like a know-it-all." The man reached for his shirt and took it off and slid his fingers against her back to send shivers down her spine. "You have a good heart, but you seem to act a little naughty. A celestial wizard who has her head in the stars." He adjusted his position so he could slid his fingers under her underwear. "I wonder if you have any magic down here." Lucy used the opportunity to turn her body to face him and grabbed him by his face.

"Let me show you how it's done." Lucy said and pulled him down to give him a passionate kiss. She pushed him away and took off his mask. "Quit teasing me already, Natsu."

"Ha. I thought I had you going for a while." Natsu said.

"You did until you made the mistake of actually kissing me." Lucy said. "As if anyone can bring out the feeling you give me. I'll admit that you did scare me and when you showed me that scarf. What was that all about of your suffering?"

"That actually was true." Natsu said. "I've been suffering without you. That's why I got back here as fast as I could."

"Then I say that we've had enough foreplay." Lucy said as she removed Natsu's pants and Natsu agreed as he took away Lucy's only piece of clothing. Natsu didn't wait around anymore and this time they were both moaning with pleasure and sincerity. Natsu moved against her and Lucy held tightly as her arms dug into his skin. Natsu placed his lips back on her and the two of them have been moaning inside each other. Lucy had to admit that with him being away for a while, she enjoyed having him back in her arms. Lucy could feel she was getting close to her finale as she guided Natsu's lips down to her neck. "Oh god! I can't….I can't…..Aw!" Lucy was the first to release.

"I'm not done." Natsu said. Natsu kept going at Lucy. He had just bit more to go and soon he released as well. Both of them were breathing pretty hard. Natsu rolled over and off of her with Lucy snuggling up to him and planted multiple kisses around his face.

"Was it worth the wait?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Natsu said as he was glad to be back home and having his wife pressed against his body. "Although, I've got something to say."

"What?" Lucy said.

"I thought when I get more passion when I got back." Natsu said. "What happened? You slowing up in your old age?"

"Old age?!" Lucy said. She knew he was just teasing her again, but he was on thin ice now. "I'm the same age as you and we're both in our mid-twenties."

"Yeah, but we've been married for about five. That means we're getting closer to being an old married couple." Natsu said. "If that's not it, maybe you just need me in more ways than one." Lucy just grabbed her pillow and playfully hit Natsu with it.

"You think I'm the problem? You're the one who rushed back for me for this." Lucy said as she was doing a little teasing herself. "Maybe you're the one with the problem. You did feel like less of a real man in that department."

"Oh-ho! Big mistake on doubting my skills, lady! I guess I'll just have to show you again." Natsu said as he pulled her down so the two of them continued at it.

AN: Thank you all the help random-gaurdian. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have gotten the last three so this is where we can call it an end.


End file.
